nintendofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kirby
Kirby (カービィ, Kābii?) é um personagem da série de videogames publicados pela Nintendo criado por Masahiro Sakurai para seus consoles. Ele têm sido a estrela de vários jogos homônimos desenvolvidos pela HAL Laboratory. Kirby também se tornou um popular personagem de anime nos últimos anos. Criação e concepção Kurbbie era originalmente chamado de Popopo, e seu modelo era um sprite em forma de bola no desenvolvimento do que seria seu primeiro jogo. O nome do primeiro jogo seria Popopo brilhante, ao invés do atual Hoshi no Kaabii ou Kirby das estrelas. Sakurai tinha a intenção de Kirby ser rosa. Entretanto, Shigeru Miyamoto via ele como amarelo. Por causa dessa confusão, no lançamento Kirby era inteiramente branco no comercial de TV, mas na capa do jogo ele aparece rosa. Existe um debate na origem do nome de Kirby. Um mito que se espalhou é de que Kirby adotou seu nome de uma companhia Ocidental chamada Kirby Corporation, que era uma companhia de aspiradores de pó dai sendo a habilidade de Kirby. Outra explicação seria que Kirby possuía o nome em honra ao conselheiro oficial da Nintendo, John Kirby. Anime e manga Kirby estrelou seu próprio anime intitulado Hoshi no Kaabii ("Kirby das Estrelas"). Ele é atualmente licenciado na América do Norte pela 4Kids sob o título Kirby: Right Back at Ya! e vai ao ar na 4Kids TV. O anime é produzido pela Nintendo e HAL Laboratory, Inc., e possui um filme baseado no mesmo intitulado Kirby: Fright to the Finish - The Movie. No anime "Kirby: Right Back at Ya", a história se passa sobre Popstar, mais precisamente, Dream Land, onde a nave de Kirby cai acidentalmente. Desde então, a almofada rosada começa a viver em Cappy Towm, uma cidade de Dream Land. Infelizmente, King Dedede não quer Kirby em seu reino, por isso, pede monstros à Nightmare Enterprises e os manda em cima de Kirby e os Cappies. Mas Kirby usa seus poderes para salvá-los. Kirby também estrelou sua própria série de manga que nunca foi publicada fora do Japão. Habilidades *'Inflação': O corpo de Kirby é muito resistente e flexível permitindo que Kirby infle seu corpo, podendo voar. Quando o fôlego de Kirby acaba ele solta o ar e volta ao normal. Nos jogos, o ar liberado pode ser usado como um tipo de ataque contra criaturas mais fracas. *'Absorção': A principal técnica que Kirby usa no anime e nos jogos. Como os pulmões de Kirby são resistentes como aço e flexíveis como borracha, ele tem a habilidade de sugar o ar numa força que pode criar um tornado. Assim que qualquer substância é engolida, o organismo de Kirby copia as moléculas e coloca no DNA dele, permitindo uma transformação. Esta habilidade é voluntária, ou seja, Kirby só se transformará se ele quiser. *'Elasticidade': A flexibilidade de Kirby permite que ele não se machuque por mais que o inimigo o estique ou amasse. *'Convocar estrela': Kirby tem a habilidade de chamar uma estrela e usá-la como uma pequena nave. Habilidade só vista nos útimos jogos (de Kirby Crystal C. e adinte, e também no anime). *'Multiplicação':Habilidade só mostrada em Kirby e the amazing mirror: Kirby é fatiado em quatro pedaços por dark meta knight,e de desses pedaços surgem três Kirbies de cores diferentes. *'Agilidade': Kirby por ser muito flexível e leve, fica muito ágil, podendo dar grandes saltos mortais, dar cambalhota, girar,dar ótimos e fortes golpes, correr com velocidade, dar poderosas rasteiras e criar ventos devastadores. Algumas Formas Kirby "Um habitante do distante, pacífico planeta Pop Star, Kirby tornou-se um cidadão do Dream Land, após derrotar o Rei Dedede. Mesmo que ele só tendo cerca de oito centímetros de altura, Kirby é extremamente qualificado. Ele tem a capacidade de absorver os poderes de seus inimigos, e seu corpo elástico faz dele um aventureiro versátil ". Kirby(Aventura) "Kirby pequeno deixa iludir muitos ataques, mas seu peso leve faz com que ele voar longe quando atingido Usando sua habilidade de inflar, ele pode saltar cinco vezes o seu ataque Swallow cria combos selvagens;. Ele não só pode copiar os movimentos dos inimigos, mas ele também vai colocar em chapéus especiais e imitar suas vozes." Kirby(All Star) "Por causa de seu peso leve, Kirby está sempre em perigo de ser arremessado, mas sua capacidade de inchar e voar permite-lhe para voltar a partir de distâncias surpreendentes. Seus ataques cortador finais sobre o caminho para cima e no meio do caminho, e envia um feixe de força em cima da aterragem. Kirby se transforma em vários objetos e cai para baixo quando ele usa sua técnica Stone. " Kirby Hat 1 "Aqui está Kirby esportivos diversos resultados de sua capacidade Copy. No chapéu de Link, ele pode disparar flechas, enquanto tampa do Mario dá-lhe acesso a bolas de fogo. The Kong terno Donkey oferece um soco gigante, enquanto o capacete de Samus permite Kirby para disparar energia carregada-up tiros. Finalmente, enquanto usava o chapéu de Yoshi, Kirby pode engolir inimigos e transformá-los em ovos. " Kirby Hat 2 "Kirby tem vários de seus melhores chapéus aqui. No boné de beisebol de Ness, ele pode usar o poder do PSI para desencadear PK Flash, enquanto o visor do Capitão Falcon lhe dá a capacidade de desencadear uma enorme soco. Sua tampa adorável Pikachu vem completo com armazenadas -up cargas elétricas, permitindo-lhe para chocar seus inimigos, e os ouvidos Fox vem com um blaster de correspondência ". Kirby Hat 3 "Com todos esses chapéus, Kirby pode abrir sua própria loja de miudezas! A Coroa de Peach permite-lhe usar Toad, enquanto o Climber parka Ice lhe permite atirar blocos de gelo. Kirby tem Fire Breath nos chifres de Bowser, e ele pode copiar Zelda em ambas sua formas. na mantilha de Zelda ele pode usar o Amor de Nayru, enquanto o envoltório de Sheik dá-lhe um arsenal agulha ". Kirby Hat 4 "Parece que Kirby é copiado um monte de personagens ocultos! Em chapéu de Luigi, ele pode disparar bolas de fogo verdes, enquanto a cópia Mewtwo lhe dá o poder de lançar sombra Balls. Copiando Mr. Game & Watch permite que Kirby atirar salsichas, e fazendo o mesmo com Jigglypuff ele ganha uma jogada Rollout. Cabelos de Marth vem completo com um poderoso movimento disjuntor Shield ". Kirby Hat 5 "Chapéus secretos em abundância! No chapéu de Pichu Kirby pode atirar eletricidade, enquanto chapelaria do Dr. Mario dá-lhe megavitaminas Quando Kirby usa o bico de Falco, ele pode usar poderosa Blaster de Falco; da mesma forma, ele pode disparar flechas quando no de Young Ligação cap. Quando Kirby copia Ganondorf ele recebe o Punch Warlock, e cópia Roy produz uma lâmina alargamento ". Fogo Kirby "Quando Kirby engole a Fire Kirby fogo empunhando inimigo, ele se transforma em Fogo Kirby. Ele não só cuspir fogo desta forma, mas ele também pode brotar chamas em seu corpo inteiro e danificar inimigos por colidir com eles. Usa o vermelho brilhante cocar de seu inimigo queima Leo. O chapéu se transforma em uma arma útil quando jogado ". Lutador Kirby "Kirby veste cabeça de um guerreiro e se torna um lutador feroz quando ele engole um inimigo hábil em ataques físicos. Lutador Kirby usa muitos socos e chutes movimentos coloridos como ele domina seus inimigos com suas habilidades de sparring. The Jab Vulcan é apenas uma das muitas técnicas Kirby pode usar graças ao seu poder cópia. " Bola Kirby "Quando Kirby engole um inimigo bola, ele se transforma em uma bola e pode saltar fora de pisos e paredes. É difícil controlar, mas vale a pena para o forte poder de ataque de Kirby. Após sua estréia na aventura de Kirby, Bola de Kirby tem apareceu em vários outros jogos de Kirby, como Pinball Land Kirby and Ball bloco do Kirby. " thumbCozinheiro Kirby "Kirby em trajes de chef. Quando Kirby joga no chapéu de chef, um pote gigante aparece no centro da tela. Todos os personagens, itens e até mesmo armas de longa distância são sugados para o pote. Uma vez que tenha surgido um pouco, produtos alimentares igual ao número de coisas no pote aparecer. Personagens do mix ter explodido para cima fora do pote. " : Raio Kirby "Kirby em um boné de bobo da corte. Raio Kirby possui uma capacidade Beam, adquirida através da inalação Waddle Doo, que lhe permite disparar um feixe em forma de chicote em seus inimigos. Com uma ampla gama de ataque, essa capacidade é extremamente fácil de usar, especialmente para tirar os inimigos em cachos. Em Kirby Super Star, este feixe também pode ser carregado e disparado. " Agulha Kirby "A capacidade Kirby fez quando Kirby inala um inimigo cravado. Ao atacar, as agulhas no corpo da agulha Kirby estender, dando-lhe um olhar porco-like. Esta capacidade fornece ambas as medidas defensivas e ofensivas contra inimigos próximos. Além disso, as agulhas que se estendem em Kirby inferior ao saltar eliminar quaisquer ameaças de pouso. " Espada Kirby "Quando Kirby inala um inimigo com uma espada. Isso fornece á Kirby um golpe rápido de espada e uma rotação de espada quando pula. Não seria um exagero dizer que esta é a capacidade de Cópia nº1 em termos de acessibilidade. " 'Dormir Kirby' "Kirby depois que ele copia a habilidade de dormir em paz. Kirby adquire esta forma quando ele inala Noddy ou outro desses inimigos. Kirby não pode se mover durante o sono, por isso o cuidado extra deve ser tomado para não usar essa habilidade quando os inimigos estão perto. Kirby , em seu sono, tende a babar, e em seu despertar em pânico, não é bonito como ele se esquece de limpar a baba" Asa Kirby "Kirby quando ele inala um inimigo alado e copia a sua capacidade de voar. Esta habilidade pode ser usada para prosseguir com os fortes ventos que seriam muito difíceis de superar. Asa Kirby também pode realizar uma infinidade de movimentos de ataque, como o Chefe Bomber, onde Kirby mergulho-bomba na cabeça do inimigo. " 'Lutador Kirby' "Kirby quando ele é hábil em artes marciais, especialmente em combates de curta distância. Inalar challengers musculosos como Knuckle Joe vai transformar Kirby, permitindo-lhe usar um monte de movimentos de luta como o aumento Break, o uppercut heróico. Sua Mega Power Shot em Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, que quando usada carrega energia para derrotar os inimigos distantes, é outro destaque do Lutador Kirby. " Fogo Kirby "Kirby quando ele inala um inimigo que usa o fogo. Pode dar um Tiro de Fogo de sua boca e Fogo Kirby pode cozinhar os inimigos de longe. Essa habilidade também permite que Kirby à luz blocos explosivos, fusíveis, e assim por diante. In Kirby Super Star e Kirby & The Amazing Espelho, Fogo Kirby pode rolar seu corpo queima em inimigos como um movimento de ataque. " Ice Kirby "Quando Kirby copia um inimigo com capacidade frias. Ice Kirby pode soprar um vento gelado de sua boca e congelar inimigos sólidos. Estes inimigos congelados podem então ser lançados em outros inimigos como um meio adicional de ataque. Estes blocos não só são eficazes contra inimigos, mas também podem ser usados no terreno, tais como a água ou o magma. " Kirby Plasma "Kirby quando ele inala Wisps Plasma, que brilham com uma chama verde neon. Kirby Plasma pode carregar a força plasma até um nível máximo de 5. Em Kirby Super Star, o seu ataque -.. Seja um Laser Plasma ou uma onda canhão de plasma - varia de acordo com a duração do tempo de carregá-la. " Tornado Kirby "Kirby quando ele inala inimigos que voam ao redor como furacões através do céu. Quando em forma de tornado, Kirby pode girar livremente através do ar por curtos períodos de tempo, limpando grupos de inimigos. Tornado Kirby vai continuar girando e saltando violentamente fora de obstáculos até que ele venha a parar. Uma desvantagem de Tornado Kirby é a dificuldade de controle. " Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Kirby